Evanescent Moments
by SliVERofSiLK
Summary: My mother is supposedly dead, my aunt abandoned me, and children fear and envy me, and they will watch as I become what they will regret having wronged. Dark Harry! M/M


_Author's Note: I disclaim owning anything in this fanfic except the OOCness in some characters._**  
**

* * *

**Introduction**

As always, it was foggy in the morning that we got off the bus. I tightly gripped on to my mother's hand as I noticed the snails trailing sluggishly across the pavement. A twisted expression of fear on my face as those slimy things dragged themselves a few inches away from my childish form. We walked on heading towards a lonesome building filled with bright murals. My green eyes were tearful as always when my mother kissed my rosy cheeks then left me in the poverty stricken child care center. The daycare lady grabbed my hand and tugged me towards the napping area filled with other sleeping children.

* * *

I was gleeful when we finally got to play outside. I played with my only friend on the slides. She was the only child who tolerated me and didn't reject me in the daycare. She didn't think I was gross, weird, or ugly like the other children that mocked me. They unknowingly envied me, my eyes were a strikingly stunning verdant shade, but I didn't know this at the time. They thought I was strange because I could see things they couldn't. I hated myself and thought I was worthless because I could see the bitterness in my own mother's eyes when she looked at my eyes, I hadn't known they reminded her of my true mother, her sister.

My dear first friend made jokes and she cheerfully sang catchy popular songs, and mouthed words that tainted her lips. I joined her, basking in evanescent childhood happiness children are so eager to leave for adulthood. A while later my mother soon arrived. I spotted her from far away and sprinted to the gate and slipped underneath the chain like I always did and threw myself into her arms. She smiled down at me tiredly with a hint of lovingness in her eyes as she put me down and we made our way down the hill to the bus station home. All was well, at least until I revealed my first burst of accidental magic at the dreadful daycare center at the age of three.

* * *

A dark colored boy with eyes filled with stories of neglect, abuse, and loneliness noticed my friend. My Hispanic friend was innocent and curious and had no idea of the boy's intentions. He curiously touched her with inexperienced hands and she seemed curious as well for she didn't stop him at first. When he had finally decided to touch her bottom she became uncomfortable and began to cry. The caretakers ignored her cries, probably thinking she was crying over something meaningless as she usually did. Her cry, however, attracted my attention. I had previously been focused on staring at the unusual miniscule creature hovering near me. It had zoomed around me playfully with its little wings fluttering as its mischievous ethereal face grinned down at me. But to anybody else I probably looked like a little loon, laughing and clapping at nothing. I turned and instantly became upset because my best friend was in trouble and quickly ran over. My eyes glowed eerily and an invisible force flung the boy 20 feet away from my traumatized friend who was on the floor and looked up at me in terror she then uttered the word that all the other children did when they saw me, "Freak!" The caretakers then decided to look and were promptly shocked, a boy had broken his arm and several feet away a girl was crying in terror because of me. My mother was called out of work immediately and I was shoved into her arms. She didn't ask me anything, but when we returned to our small apartment she slapped me four times, leaving small bruises on my body. I spent that night sniffling in self-pity, not understanding what I did that was so wrong and eventually fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning abandoned by my nineteen year old mother at an orphanage with only my favorite blanket and bear in my arms. My eyes leaked no tears in sadness. I was a freak and it appeared that my young mother could no longer deal with the stress of caring for me, a pure-blooded magical child.

* * *

_Hello dear readers, I plan on making this story pretty long. I also plan on pairing Harry up with a male character so please review and tell me which character would please you the most. I will select the winning character in chapter 15. BTW: Harry's 'mother' here is actually his aunt in case your confused. :)_


End file.
